The Eyes That Made Sound
by Kento-hish17
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, a demon of molten skin and burning eyes appeared. Acting fast, the Yondaime and his weakened wife sealed boy demons within their son, confident in his will to keep them both at bay. Shortly after, the Guardian of Metal takes the boy to realize his potential.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And another new story! I know, this is getting annoying but this has been going around in my head since I listened to _The Private Pain of Techno Destructo _by **GWAR**, so here's a crossover! Looking back, I haven't found enough good stories of this particular crossover, which is sad 'cause I love this game, and said game was the reason I listened to certain songs. This Naruto will have a Doujutsu and Steel Release, as well as extreme proficiency in Fire, Lightning, and Earth Release. If you've played the game, you might understand why these specific three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Brutal Legend or any songs I use, but they're all awesome.

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Demon/Guardian of Metal speech/Jutsu

_**"Hey"**_- Legend speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon/Guardian of Metal thought

_Hey_- Songs

_"Hey"_- Human singing

Let's begin

The Kyuubi was approaching. The village was in disarray. His only plan would leave so many hurt, but he only truly cared about one: Namikaze Naruto.

Minato, the Yondaime, stood atop his boss summon, Gamabunta, holding his bundle of joy, Naruto, who had just been born minutes ago, next to his bedraggled wife, Uzumaki Kushina. She was weak from giving birth and the Kyuubi being pulled out of her but she insisted she have a hand in bestowing the fate of a hero on their son with him. He relinquished, and there they stood, frowning at what they were about to do.

"Minato-kun, do we have to do this to our sochi?" Kushina said to her beloved husband. She hated that they were about to seal the Kyuubi inside their son, who would live without parents. Minato, doing the sealing, would die, and Kushina was suffering gradual blood loss from her own retaliation at the masked man who kidnapped their child and somehow summoned the Kyuubi to attack their home village of Konohagakure no Sato.

"I know you don't want to, Kushina-chan, but this is the only way. If I can't give this responsibility to my son, how can I ask another to give up their child for this?" He intoned, fighting back the frown that wanted to burst on his face.

Kushina didn't answer, only gave a unperceivable nod as a tear fell as they prepared the technique.

As the Kyuubi, and their string of hand signs, grew closer, a distortion in the sky above the Kyuubi formed, then a rift tore open as some burning silver object flew from the sky like a comet, and crashed next to the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi sniffed the object with curiosity, then jumped back when it shook and burst open.

The 'comet' became a creature, but not just any creature; it became Ormagoden, Cremator of the Sky.

His shining metal skin shone in the moonlight, the molten cracks across his body and his blood-red eyes glowing in the darkness. His face was frozen in a horrific visage, his huge teeth baying for blood as the spikes at the sides of his head extended to almost the width his splayed arms had, his lone horn upon his head pointing skywards, and his _huge _tusks giving him a truly terrifying look. Upon his back was an innumerable amount of pipes that spewed smoke and fire with each breath.

It looked around, spotting the hundreds of shinobi frozen in awe of the new demon before them, and roared a deafening cry, the sound of a million constructs screaming, the closest shinobi surely going deaf as all were blown back by the force behind it.

"M-Minato-kun, what is that?!" Kushina yelled. She had never seen a thing so terrifying, surely it rivaled the Kyuubi in power.

"I don't know, Kushina-chan, but I fear we must seal it inside Naruto-kun with the Kyuubi to save our home." Minato answered gravely.

Kushina looked at him in shock. "Can our sochi hold two such powerful demons within him?!" She asked.

"I don't know, but at the same time, I believe he can. He is our sochi, and he will have the will to hold them with his will. But I can't seal both of them away at once…" He let his sentence hang in the air.

Kushina nodded to his silent question; she would perform her own **Shiki Fuijn **alongside her husband to seal the second demon with the Kyuubi, dying alongside him like a true shinobi: serving her village.

Together, they blurred through the hand signs and, upon the final sign, begun the process. Their twin spectral limbs that burst from their bodies grabbed the souls of the two demons and pulled them in, the twin 'Shinigami' cutting the souls in two and devouring them with the human users and sealing the other halves of the demons within one vessel.

As the life faded from them, Minato and Kushina kneeled down to their child and held him as they died, Gamabunta lowering them to the ground before he dispelled, his summoner now dead.

This was the scene the former Sandaime found, his successor and his wife, dead, holding their sleeping child. He frowned deeply, tears falling from his eyes at the idea that such a young, promising couple died protecting their village. The shinobi life was not one of luxury, but that did not dull the pain of losing a loved one.

**(Five hours later)**

"We should kill the demon!"

"Kill it before it can kill us!

"Finish the Yondaime's job!"

These were the yells of many members of the Civilian Council as the newly reinstated Sandaime stood before them, holding a bundle of blankets with a sleeping child within, as he scowled at the narrow-minded people.

While the Civilians wanted the boy to die, all the Shinobi Council respected the boy for carrying such a burden, and promised to support him in the future, for they foresaw a life of hardships for the boy.

"Silence!" Hiruzen yelled, letting out just a bit of killer intent, which silenced the Civilian Council, for now. "There will be no more of that! This child shall live, and he shall hold the demons within him with his will; do you doubt the sealing prowess of our Yondaime and an Uzumaki?" He questioned, knowing the Civilian's knew full well that Minato was exceedingly proficient in fuinjutsu, as was Kushina, her clan masters of the art.

The council was silent in response, prompting an invisible smirk on the Sandaime's face but visible gave a frown. "I rule for a new law: No one that witnessed today shall speak to anyone that doesn't know about the boy's condition. Those who break this law shall receive immediate execution. What say you?" He asked the council and the Shinobi Council all raised their hands and suspiciously his old teammates and rival for the seat of Hokage, Shimura Danzo, raised their hands accordingly. A few civilians that weren't complete idiots also raised their hands, respecting the boy for his hardships. These individuals, he recognized, were of the Haruno family, the Higurashi family, and the Ichiraku family. He smiled at the trio of civilian clan heads that saw the boy as a hero. "It is decided; the law is passed. No one shall speak of his burden beyond these walls. Is that understood?" he asked, receiving silent nods from the group. "Then I hope you all have a good rest. Dismissed." With his order, the Council filed out of the room until he was left with the child. "Oh, Naruto-kun. I wish you could live a normal life, but I know these bigoted fools shall give you hardships..." he muttered to the sleeping babe, his age clearly showing on his face as he let down his façade of a stern figure of authority.

**"Then perhaps I shall take 'im off your 'ands and 'elp him realize his potential at a young age." **A voice said with a strange accent he had never heard of as he spun around, careful not to jostle the child, coming face to face with an exceedingly strange man.

This man had long dark brown hair that fell down his shoulders, his eyes hidden from view by a pair of odd purple mirroring glasses. He wore a black cloak on his body, many ribbons of fabric hanging from the sleeves, almost all his fingers wearing some form of ring, save his right thumb and left index finger. Around his neck was a pair of crosses, the larger of the two having round plates behind the top three ends, the smaller off to the side a bit. The bottom of his cloak seemed to sink into some hidden shadow, his feet, if he had any, hidden from view.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Hiruzen asked. He was extremely wary of someone who could remain hidden from his senses until he showed himself, where he was in a position to surely kill the man and take the child.

**"Calm your britches, guv'nor; I'm not 'ere to start a tussle." **The odd man replied, his hands up in a placating manner. **"I'm merely 'ere for what I said; taking the boy to 'elp him realize his gift." **He added.

"Gift? What are you talking about?" The Sandaime worded his question carefully, unknowing if this stranger knew of the boy's status.

**"It's no' what ya' think I'm talking 'bout. While I may be able to 'elp him understand the Kyuubi, I'm more proficient in 'elping with his other gift." **The man corrected, seemingly reading his mind.

"Speak clearly, not riddles, stranger. What 'other gift' do you speak of?" Hiruzen snapped, tired of this man that seemed to be toying with him with mere words.

**"Alright, alright, no need to get ya' knickers in a twist. I trust you know of the **_**other **_**demon sealed within him at the event in question?" **The man asked, oddly serious this time.

"You speak of the shining demon that fell from the sky and deafened some of my shinobi?" Sarutobi asked.

The man merely nodded. **"'At's the one. 'Is names Ormagoden, also know as the Cremator of the Sky. Due to what Minny-boy did, 'is young babe now 'olds the god of metal within 'im." **The man answered, referring to Minato with some off nickname.

Hiruzen was only confused as hell; Ormagoden? God of metal? Such things didn't seem real. Then again, this man didn't seem real, and he knew absolutely nothing about that metal demon that attacked alongside the Kyuubi just hours ago. "Explain." he asked, but it seemed more like an order; perhaps, with the knowledge this stranger held about the boy, he would know Sarutobi held a seat of authority and would listen.

The stranger merely sighed as if this were a waste of time. **"If I must..." **He said and begun his tale.

_**"In the beginning, all was darkness; that is how the First Ones preferred it, for they were so hideous that not even they could bear to look upon themselves. Then came the fire beast, a flaming monster of molten iron that roared across the sky like an angry comet. His body burned so brightly that it illuminated the world and all its hateful creatures. He was Ormagoden, Cremator of the Sky, and the First Ones loathed him, for his light forced them to see themselves as they truly were. So the First Ones hid underground and dreamed of the day they could murder the fire beast and rid the world of his light forever."**_

The man spoke in a voice that was not his own, a baritone that shook Hiruzen to the bone. Once he finished, he shook himself as if he were possessed, now his own person. He wondered to himself what these 'First Ones' truly looked like; if such creatures were so hideous to hate themselves and to despise a god for giving light, how would such a race be in this world?

**"'Opefully that li'le tidbit gave you a taste of what Ormagoden is capable of. That child you hold in your arms now holds such a beast. I ask that you hand him over to me so I may 'elp 'im understand his potential. I warn you; I will be taking the boy out of the village, away from prying, or hateful, eyes. He will be back in time to attend this 'Academy' you have here. Do we have an accord?" **He asked, holding his hand out.

Hiruzen looked between the hand and the child in his arms. Could he hand this child over to a complete stranger, because he wove such a bizarre story? He then thought things over; given the boy's parents, he was destined for greatness, but this village would stunt him to an extreme. He decided. He reached for the stranger's hand and shook it. "Yes..."

Upon contact, the skin of the stranger lit aflame, Hiruzen singing his hand slightly, but he was a veteran to pain. The stranger started to chuckle, then he laughed, then he threw his head back, laughing like a madman.

"Uh..." Hiruzen uttered, staring at the man with a raised brow.

The stranger merely snapped his head down, facing Sarutobi. **"Sorry; I do that a lot. I promise you, young Naruto will kick some major ass once he returns." **He insisted. He took the boy in his arms when Hiruzen offered the child. He suddenly burst into flames, though the baby in his arms took no notice, remaining asleep. Their collected forms turned to molten rock that soon melt into lava that fell, gravity taking effect, as the liquid soon disappeared, leaving just a small scorch mark on the ground.

Hiruzen questioned just what the hell he just did, and hoped Naruto would return mentally intact.

End Ch. 1

So what did you think? I feel satisfied with it. Next chapter, Naruto will return in time to attend the academy a changed boy. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of flashbacks to explain the in-between moments from now and then.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's chapter 2! :D Got a lot of messages about the status of this story so here you go. As a side note, Fox Reborn and Eyes From Beyond the Clouds will go on mini-hiatus' (hiati?) until all other fics are up to speed with them in terms of chapters, at least up to 10 each. So those will be down for a while, but not as long as Fallen Blades, I assure you. And even then, I might betray myself and update them anyway. Point is, Fox Reborn and EFBtC will be updated later until these others are more developed, especially these I _just _started, and the other four stories I'm obligated to start. God, I'm fucking myself over, aren't I? I blame my creativity! Anyway, let's get this shit started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Brutal Legend or any songs I'll use.

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Demon/Guardian of Metal speech/Jutsu

_**"Hey"**_- Legend speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon/Guardian of Metal thought

_Hey_- Songs

_"Hey"_- Human singing

Let's begin

Izumo and Kotetsu were bored. Every fucking day, they stood at the North Gate to Konoha on guard duty; being Chuunins sucked. As Izumo stared at the clouds a la Shikamaru, Kotetsu merely stared forward to the empty path leading to the gate. Suddenly they heard the sound of thunder and a faint voice singing and Kotetsu, being the only one looking down the path, saw a large shadow coming down the dirt road. He jabbed his elbow into his partner's rib, only to send him to the ground.

Izumo clawed his way back up, glaring at Kotetsu. "What was that for?!" He yelled, only to be shushed. Following his partner's gaze, he saw the shadow slowly approaching, the Chuunin pair now being able to understand the voice in the distance.

_"I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine."

They found themselves oddly bobbing their heads to the music, only to stop, realizing they must be caught in some music-related genjutsu. Quickly forming a pair of Tora seals and yelling 'Kai!' they realized it was no genjutsu and resumed their head bobbing, like the music.

As they 'rocked out' to the music, a pair of figures walked up to the gate, the shorter of the two the source of the singing and accompanying music, his hands flying across the odd instrument in his hands; it had a black sort of A shape with the space filled in made up half the thing, small flames at the two tips as the inner part of the A had on a layer of some odd white substance which, looking closely, one could see it was made entirely of tiny skeletons crushed into the shape. Over the 'bone' was a set of steel strings that traveled up the neck of the instrument, leading to the head and tied off by the six small knobs. On the lower part of the casing was the name 'Clementine' written in fancy lettering.

On the boys back was an extremely odd axe; it was more like an extremely short halberd with larger blades than usual, fitting the axe description. The blades were attached on opposite halves of the main pomel they were on, the right connected to the upper half, the left the lower. The blades curved out accordingly so they were perfect copies from there, flame designs carved into the dark metal, a large spike protruding from the top of the handle.

The taller of the two suddenly stopped his own series of head banging and turned to the child. **"'Ey, bitch, knock i' off; we're 'ere." **He said, slapping the child in the back of the head, ruining the childs concentration and stopping the song and the magic his hands conjured on 'Clementine.'

"'Ey! Wazzat necess'ry, jii-san?!" He yelled, rubbing his head, speaking in the same accent as the elder who slapped him as the slap jostled his sunglasses, which had mirrored lenses like the older males', onto the bridge as his nose, showing electric blue eyes that seemed to have thin sky-blue curves in them, like the indentations in the subwoofer of an amp when it thumps. He pushed the glasses back up to his eyes and strapped his instrument onto his back, crisscrossing that axe... with his axe.

His reply was another slap to the back of the head. **"For the 'undredth time, I'm no' yer fuckin' grandfatha!" **He complained, though with no real annoyance in it, having gotten used to the kid's mannerisms after 12 years of dealing with him.

"And for the 'undredth time, I don' give a fuck; I'm gonna call you what I wan'!" The child quipped, grinning foxily like one of his tenants.

Their argument was cut short by the pair of guards clearing their throats rather loudly. Looking towards the two, they were met with the stoic faces of Izumo and Kotetsu. "State your names and business." They ordered together.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." The blonde child answered. Looking towards him, they saw he wore a sleeveless leather jacket, his black muscle shirt's sleeves stopping midway at his biceps, the chest having a design of a white raven divebombing, a black ankh in it with the space in the loop the shape of a tear. Following the birds head, they found his shining belt buckle of the same shining metal demon that appeared with the Kyuubi all those years ago. They also noticed his arms had tattoos that told the tale of titans transcending to god-like beings and leaving their lineage and the glory of _Metal. _He wore black jeans and steel toed boots, a pair of sai at his hips bearing the same raven and ankh symbol from his shirt on their handles and guards.

They noticed the mop of spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks and immediately realized this was the boy Sandaime-sama was waiting for, and the gentleman with him must be his Guardian. They nodded and merely had them sign in, seeing the man merely signed himself as 'Guardian' and lead them to the Hokage Tower.

Following suit, Naruto walked leisurely alongside the Guardian of Metal, staying back to have a conversation with him. "So, are you gonna leave once we meet Ojii-san?" He asked, dropping the accent for this serious moment.

His answer was a shrug. **"I was thinkin' about i', when I realized something: You're bound ta fuck up, so I best stick around to make sure you don't get yeself killed." **He taunted.

"Well, fuck you, then, ya twat." Naruto retaliated, his accent returning. His smiled, knowing the real reason this man was staying here; whether he would admit it or not, he grew attached to Naruto, so he'll be staying.

**(Five minutes later)**

Naruto and the Guardian found themselves standing before Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, as he sat at his desk. Once Isumo and Kotetsu left the room, his serious stare fell, a genuine smile taking place on his face. "Naruto-kun, welcome home." He greeted, his eyes closed in his smile that was threatening to split his face.

Naruto accepted the hug Jii-san offered. "Good to be home, jii-san." He replied, not using his accent again.

Stepping back from his hug, he faced the Guardian. "Thank you for taking care of Naruto-kun for all these years. If there is anything I can do, just name it and I will try my best." He offered.

**"Jus' a place ta stay would be nice. Try as I might 'ave, this kid kept these years entertainin' for me." **The Guardian answered.

"That, I can do. So, care to tell me what you've discovered of Naruto-kun? But first, I need an actual name to write for the deed, so can you please give me some name I can write?" Hiruzen asked, returning to his seat behind his desk and taking out papers for a deed to a decent sized apartment.

The Guardian took a moment to think it over. **"Ozzy. Ozzy Osbourne." **He offered, slightly smirking at some inside joke. He took the offered deed when Hiruzen wrote the name and pocketed it. **"Well, from what I gathered from your society, he has 'strong affinities', I believe is the term, for what you would call Fire Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, and a special kind of Water Release, which we've decided to call Black Tear Release. 'E also seems to have acquired what I believe is Steel Release. 'E also 'as some funky business with 'is eyes." **The Guardian explained, emphasizing with a flourish of his hands in front of his glasses.

Hiruzen merely raised a brow at this 'funky business' and looked to Naruto for an explanation. His answer was the removal of Naruto's sunglasses, showing his special eyes, eliciting a gasp from the aged Kage. "A doujutsu..." He whispered, but loud enough that both heard him.

"**Yeah! That muck!" **'Ozzy' confirmed, suddenly jerking as he snapped his fingers, pointing to Hiruzen, as if he was searching for the word and it escaped him.

"What can it do?" He asked.

This time, Naruto answered. "I can control and create sonic waves and I can kind of summon what I can only describe as 'sonic demons'; they're made of sonic waves, so no one except me can see them, though I am told just before they attack, the enemy hears some kind of music. Oh, and I talked to, met, and made friends with the Kyuubi; I can control his chakra up to three tails." Naruto added.

"Oh, well thats quite an interesting doujutsu you have, Naruto-ku-WHAAAAAAAT?!" He suddenly yelled.

Naruto and Ozzy suddenly burst into the laughter, falling to the ground as they held their sides.

"**I fucking told ya 'e'd busta nut when ya told 'im, brat!" **Ozzy managed to gasp through his cackling.

Naruto could only shake his head as he continued to laugh.

They were silenced by a wave of killer intent, courtesy of the Sandaime. "How does Naruto know about Kyuubi?" Hiruzen snapped.

"**I told ya I might 'elp 'im with Kyuubi; so I did. 'E and the boy are on good terms and while I trained 'im in the ways of Metal, Kyuubi trained 'im in yucki, or whatever its called." **He offered.

"Youkai." Naruto corrected, only to receive a lazy slap to the head with a **'Don't correct yer elders.'**

Hiruzen eyed Ozzy until he let up his killer intent, sighing. "I see. Well, I just wanted to make sure the Kyuubi wasn't trying anything." He amended.

"Kurama." Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The Kyuubi's real name is Kurama." Naruto explained. "He told me his name as a sign of trust." He added.

Hiruzen was surprised to find out the bijuu had names; he just thought they went by their titles. "Very well, then. Come with me, Naruto-kun, so we can assess your skill level. If you're strong enough, I might let you bypass the genin exam taking place today, or even promote you to Chuunin if you impress me enough." He offered, waiting for Naruto to stand up. When he did, he lead him to a special large training ground for Naruto to showcase his skills.

Naruto complied and followed Sarutobi, 'Ozzy' falling in step behind them both. They soon parted ways with the renamed Guardian, the man saying he was going to find his new home, to which both Hokage and shinobi-to-be nodded at.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, show me one of your elemental attacks and this Steel Release." Hiruzen ordered.

Naruto nodded and turned towards the training dummies in the field, retrieving Clementine from his back. He soon began strumming on the electric guitar, weaving a short, heavy song as fire suddenly burst from under the first training dummy, dropping back down from its apex and orbiting the dummy, leaving scorched paths across its surface as it suddenly exploded outwards all over the dummy, destroying it. As he turned to the second dummy, lightning suddenly jumped from his strumming fingers and struck the dummy fiercely, a light show of electricity as the dummy soon fell from the force of the final strike. Turning to the third, he actually jumped towards the dummy, landing with a heavy chord, the earth jutting up at his impact, launching the dummy into the air. He struck more chords at perfect times, more earth shooting up to juggling the dummy. With a final strike, the dummy fell, completely battered and broken, showing that if it were an enemy, many bones would surely be broken and organs bruised.

For his supposed specialized Suiton, he strapped Clementine back onto his back with his axe, and what looked like black _ink _leaked from under his sunglasses as he strung through what Sarutobi recognized as the **Mizurappa**. **"Kuroi Namidaton: Mizurappa! (Black Tear Release: Wild Water Wave)" **Naruto yelled, confirming his use of the water element was this 'Black Tear Release' and, true to the name, the boy spat out a rushing wave of _black _water, though it seemed more like ink, as it crashed into the dummy. As Sarutobi stood behind Naruto, he could feel this overwhelming wave of guilt, regret, and sorrow, seemingly coming from the Black Tears. Were he a weaker man, Hiruzen would surely have given in to the madness and abyssal negative feelings flooding the training ground. Once the Black Tears disappeared from the ground, he slacked his tensed shoulders, silently glad such an overwhelming force was gone.

He watched as Naruto took Clementine back out from its strap and breathe in a large amount of air. _**'Fuuton: Ormagoden no Hoko! (Wind Release: Roar of Ormagoden)' **_Naruto yelled in his head, suddenly screaming forward as he struck a chord on Clementine, the sonic waves visible as they tore up the ground on their collision course with the fifth training dummy. The scream sounded more like that roar of the shining demon those twelve years ago. Hiruzen stood gobsmacked as he eyed the trench torn through the ground of the training field.

Naruto turned to him, smiling his foxy grin, though nervous at the damage he did. "Eh heh, sorry, jii-san. Got carried away." He tried to explain.

Hiruzen snapped out of his stupor. "Quite alright, Naruto-kun; I can fix this problem with a **Doton **technique. Now just show me a Steel Release technique and we'll see about your evaluation." Sarutobi asked of Naruto.

Nodding, Naruto turned back around to face the torn field, weaving his hands through another set of seals. **"Kinton Kuchiyose: Ormagoden no Sairin! (Steel Release Summoning: Second Coming of Ormagoden)" **Naruto yelled, thrusting both hands into the ground as a large construct of metal grew out of the ground, taking a smaller form of the Cremator of the Sky in front of Naruto, blazing eyes and molten skin and all. It roared it's death-cry into the sky, almost deafening Hiruzen with its pitch and volume. With his mental command, Naruto dispersed the metal construct of the god of metal within his navel, the steel breaking down as if it were a **Tsuchi Bunchin**. Turning around, Naruto snickered as he saw Hiruzen rubbed his ears and temples fiercely, trying desperately to stave off the ensuing headache.

**(Same time as Second Coming of Ormagoden)**

**"So yeah, you lot got any smokes in this pla-YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Ozzy was asking a clerk at the market near his new apartment for a pack of cigarettes when he heard the cry of the Metal God and suddenly broke out in his yell, pumping his hands in the air as he clenched all but his thumb, index, and pinkie fingers, a sudden need to 'rock out' to the cry of Ormagoden, drawing so much attention to him.

When he finally realized the situation he was in, he stood up straight, fixed his disheveled robes and neck wear, and turned to the crowd staring at him. **"As you were." **He simply said, thanking the metal gods that the crowd chose to forget that embarrassing moment and moved on with their lives.

He looked over the counter to find the elderly clerk he was talking to was going in some sort of cardiac arrest at his sudden actions. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, he leaned over the counter and snatched a pack of the sticks of nicotine he was asking for and went on his way.

"That mans Flames of Youth are most odd." One Maito Gai muttered to himself, drawing several confused looks from his fellow jounin; he had the nerve to call someone odd?!

**(Some time later, Hokage Tower)**

Naruto stood before Hiruzen's desk, wearing his new _Chuunin _vest, grinning stupidly to himself. Jii-san decided to promote him straight to Chuunin after a rather uneeded display of some more techniques for each element and a short taijutsu and kenjutsu spar, Naruto nearly taking off what little hair the Sandaime had left with his wicked axe until he donned his war outfit he supposedly wore at all times under his Hokage robes, as well as a short demonstration that Naruto knew the three Academy jutsu, just in case; though he used _**Kage Bunshin **_instead of the regular bunshin, but considering the mass of chakra he held within him, Sarutobi understood why Naruto couldn't perform the chakra-minimum of the regular clone technique, the boy simply had too much chakra for it and not enough chakra control, even _with _twelve years of control under his belt. Naruto explained it might have been his fluctuation in youkai when he struck a friendship with the Kyuu-er, Kurama, that shot his control.

"Now, Naruto-kun, while you may be Chuunin, I'll need you to still be assigned to a genin team for mission and teamwork experience." Sarutobi explained.

Slightly distraught by the idea of being stuck at the same level as a newly graduated genin, but understood. Nodding to the Sandaime, he resigned himself to his fate. "So, what team am I being put on?" Naruto asked.

"You will be the fourth member of Team 7, second in command to their Jounin Hatake Kakashi, over Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai." Hiruzen explained.

Naruto nodded, agreeing with the team. Although, he couldn't really _disagree _with it, not having heard of _any _of these people. "Anything you can tell me about them?" He asked of Sarutobi.

"Indeed; Sasuke is the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan, a fact made four years ago when his older brother, Itachi, suddenly killed the entire clan, save for Sasuke and their mother, Mikoto. After the incident, he was quite distant but his mother helped warm him up to his peers, and he seems like it never happened, but things will turn for the worse should someone bring up the subject. Sakura is from a civilian clan and she started their Academy years with a fanatical obsession with the scarred Uchiha, but a quick hit from reality, i.e. Sasuke's mother, she has been broken of her fangirl mannerisms. He seems to have perfect chakra control, probably due to her miniscule chakra reserves due to being from a civilian clan. Sai is the adoptive son of one of our council elders, Shimura Danzo, and he already shows great prowess over a special ninpo that allows him to bring paintings to life. Kakashi was the student of the your father, the Yondaime Hokage, alongside a medic-nin named Nohara Rin and one Uchiha Obito. On one certain mission when Kakashi was just promoted to jounin, they lost Obito in a fight against some Iwa nin, a mission that culminated with Kakashi receiving Obito's left Sharingan eye for himself as Obito's last wish. On another mission, Rin died under mysterious circumstances, though Kakashi blames himself for her death. Kakashi soon became an ANBU captain, now he is a jounin sensei." Hiruzen explained. While others (including you, the readers; you know who you are) would argue that he seemed to be telling Naruto too much, as a Chuunin, he was supposed to be privy to such information. Also, he felt he owed it to Naruto to tell him about the one possible connection to his father, and the fact not knowing can get a shinobi killed, or an ally might freeze up. They could not afford losing anymore valuable shinobi.

Naruto blinked owlishly at all the information; he was on a team _made _of the words 'fucked up', with the nearly orphaned Uchiha, the civilian made kunoichi Haruno who used to be a fangirl, the adoptive son of a man he felt Hiruzen despised, if the inflection in his voice at Danzo's name alluded to anything, and... Kakashi. Just everything about the jounin screamed fucked up. But he felt he could learn something about his father through the ex-ANBU. "Thank you for this information, Jii-san. Where do I go to meet my team?" Naruto asked.

"At the Academy today in about half an hour. Good luck Naruto." Hiruzen finished with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded and jumped through the window, thankfully not breaking it, and roof hopped his way to the Academy at a leisurely pace.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai sat in their row, altogether, the former two talking to each other as Sai doodled away in his sketchbook.

"So what do you think he'll be like, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked of the pinkette.

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun. I don't know much about any of the jounin. I hope he's nice." Sakura answered, blushing lightly at the affectionate suffix with her name on her crush; while Mikoto broke her of her fangirlish tendencies, she still had a small crush on the Uchiha, mostly because he was nice and didn't make fun of her forehead like all the other kids did when she was younger.

Before they could continue their conversation, the door to the classroom suddenly slid open and a figured slid on _on his knees_, fingers gliding over some strange Y shaped _thing _as small explosions of fire followed him as spontaneous lights blew out, adding to his pyrotechnics, as he played a song.

"Hello, Konoha Academy!" Naruto yelled, only to be met by incredibly sparse clapping. Lifting his head up, he saw he was being applauded by _three _people. He didn't have the wrong room, did he?

"Oy, what in the bloody fuck is goin' on 'ere?" He complained, standing up and looking around, flaring his chakra in case this was some genjutsu.

All three genin sweated slightly at the chakra flooding the room and completely sweat dropped at his language. "What do you mean, Chuunin-san?" Sakura asked.

"Where's the class? Is this..." He asked, retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket. "Umino Iruka's room?" He finished. His left eye twitched when the genin all nodded. "Where is everyone?!" He suddenly yelled.

"Everyone was picked up by their sensei. We're still waiting for ours. Unless you're our sensei, Chuunin-san?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto thought it over for a bit. Was he their sensei? Like a co-sensei? No, he was like the auxilary member in case one of them buggered off in the brain. "Nah, I'm a fourth member in case one of you freeze up, are unavailable, or die." Naruto said flippantly, somewhat smirking at the pale faces of Sasuke and Sakura. Sai was already pale as fuck, so he couldn't tell. "I _could _be your sensei if yer jounin sensei can't do anything or is preoccupied at the moment. So I guess, _sometimes, _I'm a sensei for you guys." Naruto added.

All three genin nodded. Sakura suddenly raised her hand; force of habit since she's still in the school.

"Yes?" Naruto said, mirth in his voice as she blushed at having raised her hand like she was still in class.

"What was that thing you did? With the fire and the music and the sliding." She asked of him, genuine curiosity in her eyes, as well as in the Uchiha's; Sai... he couldn't bare looking in those empty pools for more than five seconds without his spine shaking. "That, my li'le truffle, is the beauty know as the **Power Slide**." Naruto explained with a foxy grin, brandishing Clementine.

Both _normal _genin stared at the instrument with confusion; Sai... y'know what, fuck him, he's creepy. "_This _is my baby, Clementine. I've had her since the day I received her." Naruto said in a daze, rubbing his cheek against the head of his guitar, eliciting a giggle from Sakura and a snicker from the Uchiha.

"So what do you do with _Clementine_-chan?" Sakura asked, giggling at refering to the instrument as if it were a person.

"I play my music." Naruto answered simply.

"Can we hear a song, then?" This time, the Uchiha asked of Naruto.

Said blonde nodded and went through his mental playlist of songs he could play, choosing one. "Follow me; I feel like sharing my music with the village." Naruto offered, leading them to the roof of the Academy. **"Kinton Kuchiyose: Anpu. (Steel Release Summoning: Amp)" **Naruto muttered, slamming his palms on the roof at his sides, causing two large blocks of metal to sprout out of the roof. The fronts of them crackled with chakra as Naruto's eyes glowed under his sunglasses, turning the useless blocks of metal into actual amps as he connected them to Clementine. "This li'le number is called _The Private Pain of Techno Destructo _by **GWAR**." Naruto explained as he said the name is a fierce growl, smirking. He weaved chords together, the sound sort of echoing as it rose and fell between two pitches. As he played, constructs of metal appeared around him, electric blue glowing figures taking place behind them. A second guitarist, a drummer. Both jumped into the song as he played.

_"Fools! How dare you try to make a slave of me, Techno Destructo scumdog of the  
universe. it only allowed me to infiltrate your own race. how easy it was for  
me to gain control of the feeble minds of your already revolting slaves, and turn  
them against you. well this now marks the dawn of a new era. for tonight you shall  
witness an end to GWAR."_

He began, saying the name in a growl again, merely for effect.

_"I got gas and oil flowing through my veins  
I got wire and plastic in my brain  
I'm Techno Destructo!  
Techno Destructo!  
I got steel in my skull, harder than rock  
and rubber and iron in my cock!"_

_"GWAR must die! GWAR must die! GWAR must die! GWAR must DIE!" _He continued, roaring the end, his voice joined by a slightly distorted version of his own, possibly the 'sonic chakra bandmate.'

_"We were all put on this earth to suffer,  
We each have our own private pain.  
We must pass this pain onto our brother,  
The never ending cycle starts again.  
You can't  
Kill me  
You won't  
Break me_

_Chain me"  
_A shadow appeared before Naruto, its head oddly spiky as if it were a silhouette of himself. Chains suddenly appeared, constricting its limbs.  
_"Beat me"  
_Phantom fists beat the shadow._  
"Cut me"  
_They brandishes knives and cut at the silhouette.  
"_Kick me"  
_Legs appeared and kicked the black shape._  
"Whip me"  
_Whips attacked.  
_"Strip me"  
_A slash struck the view, the figure now clad in a loincloth of torn clothing._  
"Burn me"  
_It burst into flames.  
_"EAT ME!"  
_Its shape grew, becoming a large set of jaws around a smaller version of itself, cowering before the maw threatening to swallow it hole. The fangs slammed shut._  
"You'll just make me..._

Here the music changed, becoming a clumsy step-by-step of a shallow drum, as Naruto's voice changed entirely to that of perhaps a simpleton, or a child.

_"But... I don't really want to hurt GWAR. We should be friends, conquering the universe together against our mutual enemies. Carnal sin and the HOLY WARRIORS FROM OUTER SPAAAACE!"_

As he neared the end of the verse, his voice rose and he continued the earlier pitch and tempo of the song.

_I came to this planet to get my men  
to conquer the world with them 'm Techno Destructo!  
Techno Destructo!  
I said "come with me, fly into the sun!"  
but they said "FUCK NO  
We're having to much fun!"  
GWAR must die! GWAR must die! GWAR must die! GWAR must DIE!  
We were all put on this earth to suffer,  
We each have our own private pain.  
We must pass this pain onto our brother,  
A never ending cycle starts again.  
You can't  
Kill me  
You won't  
Break me  
Chain me  
Beat me  
Cut me  
Kick me  
Whip me  
Strip me  
Burn me  
EAT ME!  
You'll just make me STRONGER!_

He finished the song with a final roar as the waves of music swept over the village like a tsunami of sound. As he panted, he smirked at the claps and whoops of some villagers, including the three genin behind him, _which included Sai_, as they praised his music.

He was back home, and he brought the glory of _Metal_.

End Ch. 2

So, whaddya think? Like I said in chapter 1, this fic came to my mind when I heard this song, so here it is! So yeah, few things to point out: Naruto has pretty much an affinity for all the elements, though a specialized Suiton and about one Fuuton technique, Steel Release, a Doujutsu that is oddly sound based (And thus the name :D) and Ozzy's accent! How hilarious is that?!

Ja ne!


End file.
